


Of Flames, Gales and Waves

by Trickstxr



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Badass Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Character Death, Civil War, Connor Deserves Happiness, Detroit: Become Human Spoilers, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Cousins, Future Fic, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Being Awesome, Jericho Crew (Detroit: Become Human) as Family, Minor Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), New Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), POV Connor (Detroit: Become Human), POV Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Battle for Detroit (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), References to Drugs, Revolution, Revolutionary Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Symbolism, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickstxr/pseuds/Trickstxr
Summary: Post-Revolution Detroit, Androids have scattered for a new start, humanity is forced to accept the new species as their new companions. Kara moved to Canada, but she is unhappy and wants to join the revolution. Markus struggles with the power given to him. Unsure of what to do next, many androids are still hated on and he feels they aren't fully liberated. Connor feels like he's drowning, head barely over the dark surface of water. He wants to study deviants closer, and what it is to be alive.Kara is the wild blaze, or the fickle flame whoms life is short.Markus is the strong force of the wind, a new beginning and a gust of change.Connor is the salty sea water, the gentle tide or the strong wave eroding away at the cliffs edge.





	1. Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this has not been beta-read! hopefully you enjoy <3

Ignite  
verb (used with object)  
ig·nit·ed, ig·nit·ing.  
1\. to set on fire; kindle.  
°  
Canada was lovely, from the cold breeze to the laid-back law system. But it couldn't scratch the itch that clawed at Kara's mind, she had spent all this time escaping Detroit, only for her nerves to crave the same adrenaline they once had.  
They lived in a two-story home, in Amherstburg. A soft grey house, black roof and white pillars, flowers decorated the window with a pop of colour, giving the domestic home even more of a personal touch. She stepped inside, the first one to arrive home, they had found jobs, Alice could go to school, she had even made friends. Nothing made Kara happier, but the flame inside of her longed for more.  
Luther worked for a moving company, nothing big, he did his job well and made money.  
Kara herself had found job in a bakery, selling pastries and gossiping with co-workers. They seemed like a normal family, androids? No. Humans.  
She had kept in touch with Detroit, watching the news and watching Markus lead the revolution. They had lost so much, but she was grateful, to be free and to get to be a person, or well, an android. Android were considered a new intelligent species after all.  
She closed her eyes and scrolled through some catalogues, Alice was bringing a friend over, a nice girl named Emma, so Kara thought cookies would be a nice touch, after all, that was her purpose, to care for the family. Even when it left a bitter tasting poison in her mouth.  
The world had changed, she reminded herself often. She opened her eyes and began finding the ingredients, mixing them together with ease. Kara often thought it would be like muscle memory for humans, doing something so often that it sticks with you. But, yet again, it haunted her that she would never be like them. Not in her wildest dreams. Were her emotions fake? Simply a mirror of what real humans showed.  
A creak was heard from the door, followed by the happy giggling and loud talking of two young girls, stumbling in and taking their shoes and coats off.  
Creak  
Creak  
Creak.  
Kara winced, the sound haunting her for a moment too long. Her thoughts drawn back to Zlatko and his extreme experiments.  
She felt a soft touch on her cheek, and looked to see Luther next to her, his smile faint.  
"Did I startle you?" The taller man asked, his gaze flicking between Kara and the freshly baked cookies, the smell filled the home with buttery deliciousness.  
"N-no, of course not" she had simply said, waving her hand as she felt a rock drop in her stomach, she turned towards the two younger girls. They looked alike, both bright smiles and messy brown hair, but Kara knew the difference.  
"Hello Ms. Williams!" Emma grinned, big and toothy, one of her front teeth had fallen out, blue eyes shining with happiness.  
"Why hello there" Kara smiled widely ruffling Emma's hair.  
"would you two like a cookie?" She asked, voice as gentle as it could be.  
Emma immediately nodded, she was very polite. Alice, who had stayed silent, piped up instantly. Her daughters’ eyes going wide in what seemed like happiness.  
Cookies were exchanged, and the two children scampered off, their footsteps echoing throughout the house. A familiar creek, a sound of soft giggling. Maybe this was what happiness was like, maybe this is what burning out truly felt like.  
Kara felt like she was being ignited once again.  
Like a Phoenix, she would rise.  
Sundays were the quietest, Alice was exhausted from whatever fun weekend activity they had decided to pursue. Kara was the first to “awaken” the stairs made a sound as she walked downstairs, pictures hung of Luther and Alice, a few with Kara as well. She turned on the fireplace and for a second, she got lost in the flame’s wild embers.  
She opened the curtains and smiled when she saw the fresh fallen snow, it was untouched and pure. Candles stood tall and proud in window stills and on shelves. One after one, she lit them up, watching the lights flicker and prosper. She cracked a few windows open to let air in, the sound of migrating birds could be heard, geese whom calls could be heard from miles away.  
“TV on”  
She sat down in the couch, changing the channels until she could watch the one about Detroit.  
Nothing new, androids were still fighting for their rights. Demonstrations often piping up in the streets. Eden club totally closed, it was considered “abusive” and a “disgusting” place. Kara felt like it was a relief, like something good at finally happened. The fireplace crackled, snapping at the cold winters air. Kara wondered what she wanted to do today, stretch her legs? Perhaps visit one of her new friends. But it felt, unreal and fake. A mask that clung to her like the plague. A smile, a warm pat on the back or a awkward hug. Kara felt trapped in her own reality, unable to spread her wings and prosper. A flame, who got choked by the lack of oxygen, or a strong blanket of CO2.  
Alice was the second to awaken, she tumbled down the stairs. The fox plushie dangled in her arms as she scooted down next to Kara.  
“Good morning Kara!” the young child waved her plush around, its head whipping around in the same movement as her arms. Alice was like a fire-cracker. Spirited and quick, Kara admired that about her. The ability to hold one’s head high, even when the flames licked at one’s neck, so high and warm that you wondered if you could go on.  
Some days, Kara felt consumed by these flames. She was reminded by words Todd had said or yelled. It clung to her like a haze of disgusting red smoke, the one that had ruined Alice’s life.  
“Any plans for today, love?” Kara neatly placed her hands on her lap, looking at her daughter with fondness. Alice was thinking, kicking her legs back and forth, eyes focused on the fire-place. “Dunno, Luther said we could go for a walk at the park?” Alice had the habit of mumbling, but Kara understood every word. A small smile crept on her face.  
“The park? Would you like that?” Alice nodded, and then made her fox nod, its little head bobbing up and down. Luther arrived downstairs as well, his foot steps well heard before he sat down in a chair. “Good morning you two” His gaze flicked between Kara and Alice.  
“Morning dad! We’re talking about the park!” She smiled, looking at him completely.  
Kara could disappear, not that she felt useless or meaningless. But she felt restless, she missed Detroit. She got up and smiled “I think I will be right back” She got a coat and scarf on. Used brown boots slipped on with ease.  
“where are you going?” Luther was now standing in the hallway, looking at her with expecting eyes. “Out. Just need some air.” She waved bye, escaping the house and walking.  
The lake was truly beautiful, the ice seemed to reflect the dawns orange light. She sat down on a bench, admiring the site of the open lake. It’s jarring silver sheen that reflected the low hanging suns light. She walked towards its edge, freshly fallen snow crunching under her boots as she reached its end. The ice was beautiful, the surface a smoky gray decorated with streaks of milky white. Cracks ran across its slippery surface. The urge to run out onto its smooth surface was incredibly strong. Kara had to use every bone in her body not to sprint across the frozen wonderland.  
“I want to go home” she whispered, looking down at her feet. She longed after Detroit, its streets that she’s known for so long or the smell of greasy junk food that trailed after you as you escaped from the harsh winters cold. Canada was great, no doubt about it. But the android longed for more.  
The ice was strong under her feet, she put her hands in her pockets and strolled across the frozen lake. She looked up as a folk of southern bound birds flew across the sky, calling out for a warmer home. Envy crawled up her spine like a filthy rat. Kara kicked a piece of ice and watched as it skidded across the mirrored surface.  
A sudden crack and liquid seemed to engulf her, swallowing up every inch of her. Her eyes blurred, and warning messages screamed at her to do something.  
But for once, the flame inside of her was silenced.


	2. Natatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's chapter! Connor has previously lost his arm in the revolution and goes to ask Kamski for help. Though, it's not at all like he expected.

Natatory   
na·ta·to·ri·al (nā′tə-tôr′ē-əl, năt′ə-) also na·ta·to·ry (nā′tə-tôr′ē, năt′ə-)  
adj.  
1\. Of, relating to, adapted for, or characterized by swimming.  
[From Late Latin natātōrius, from Latin natātor, swimmer, from natātus, past participle of natāre, frequentative of nāre, to swim;]  
°  
The salty smell of the sea, the gentle lapping at the shore and the reflection of the sky in its deep blue mirror. Connor loved watching the ocean, the way it licked at the rocks, chipping away the outer shell of something much stronger than it. He had gotten the habit of escaping to his own mind palace, siting for hours on end watching the rhythm of the sea. It held elegance and pride as it retracted and reappeared in front of him.  
"Connor! God dammit listen to me for fucks sake"  
His peace had been Interrupted, like gravel, Hank's voice broke the illusion and Connor opened his eyes.  
"Your arm dumbass, what do we do?" A red-faced lieutenant appeared in his view. He had forgotten the fact that his arm had been ripped from its socket.  
"Kamski? He always had spare parts." Connor raised an eyebrow, mimicking another human habit.   
"He's disappeared Connor, do you ever listen?" Hank paced the living room; the TV was turned on. The sound of hockey blared throughout the otherwise quiet home.   
He searched his database, but no articles about the disappearance of a man as known as Kamski appeared. Slowly, like a gentle wave, he got up. He held his left arm, or well the lack of it and looked at Hank, their eyes met, and Hank seemed to be thinking. His jaw tightly locked and lips in a deep frown.   
“we go visit him.” Connor was firm, poised and calm. His posture straight and proper, an old habit from when he was a true machine.   
Sumo was pacing between Hank and Connor, tail lazily wagging behind him. Hank crossed his arm “Y’know, you sometimes remind me of a freakin’ machine again.” His voice gruff, like the side of a cliff.   
Spiked and scarred, Hank tended to tower over Connor as well, Connor felt he did.   
Like a lake, Connor felt enveloped in a tight grip, choking for air he did not need.   
“I’m sorry. Old habits” he tried to smile, tried not to look so blue.   
“Yeah yeah, c’mon son, lets go poke the bear” Hank seemed less tense, a small smile on his lips as he ruffled Connors hair. From blue to yellow, a flickering light before it melted back to blue. Comparable to the warm light of a fickle flame held over the dark blue sea, a deep cave with the changing tone from a dark color to a much lighter blue when the sun finally hits it.  
Drip   
Drip   
Drip.  
“Tin-can, get your lazy ass over here” Connor looked over, Hank was by the door, wrapped in a winter coat and a blue scarf bound around his neck. Footsteps echoed hard as the android stomped over to the door.   
It was snowing, a blanket of white had fallen over city, like a protective veil over the chaotic city. Hank stepped out of the house, it crunched under his feet. Hank’s face had turned a soft red, it seemed like the cold was affecting him. The gears inside of him whining from the frost.  
it was beautiful, flakes of snow floating towards earth. Connor got into the car, closing the car door carefully. The car was old, probably on its last life. But it was like Hank, steady and old. Not that Connor ever dared say that in front of the older man. It sped off, the high way passing like a blink of an eye. It was like a snowstorm out there, a mix of whites and dark grays fighting for who’s the most dominant. The light flickered by as well, Connor closed his eyes for a bit, before he felt the car stop and the motor whine down to a silent whisper. They stepped out, he had remembered this place and the memories that over flowed the place. They walked up to the door, the frost had layered up on the door, as if it had not been used for a long time. Hank knocked, time ticked, and no words were exchanged.  
Knock  
Knock  
Knock.  
The door said an awful screeching sound when it was opened. Connor didn’t know what he expected, but it sure wasn’t a distressed looking RT600. Her LED swirled with a bright red.  
“H-how can I help you?” Voice shaky, eyes darting back and forth searching for a reasonable escape from this sticky situation.   
“We’re to talk to Kamski, if we may.” Hank sounded annoyed, eyes narrowed as he eyed the distressed android before him. Connor felt like a dam, cracks appearing left and right, water pushing at the wall that seemed to hold it in. He could practically taste the bitter fear that filled the air. He scanned Chloe. A fear like emotion had spiked in her when she heard Hanks words.  
“I’m afraid he’s out now.” Her voice wavered as she spoke, clenching the door.   
“out? Without his little pet? That’s odd.” Hank said stiffly, his hands stuffed into his pockets.  
“I’m afraid so- “Chloe was interrupted by the sound of coughing, Hank pushed the door which knocked the android over and walked straight in. Connor followed, like a loyal dog who sticks close to its owner. Kamski was curled up in a bed, a small lump in a king-sized bed. His hair wasn’t in its usual bun, no it was matted and greasy, he was pale. Connor noticed how his eyes were slammed shut.  
“he’s... sick” Hank muttered, and suddenly, like the breaking dam. Connor felt overwhelmed by a liquid that wasn’t there. Choking, lost, scared. Connor finally felt what Chloe did. A wave came crashing through as Hank went silent. It all went silent. Like he had been plopped into the ocean, deep under water, where no light could touch him.   
Connor closed his eyes, took a deep breath and composed himself.  
“When did this happen?” He turned his gaze to the Chloe, who had composed herself once again. Hands folded neatly in front of her.  
“a week ago, he started feeling ill, I didn’t think much of it.” Kamski twitched as he curled under the weighted blanket.  
“Odd. Do you know what it is?” Connor asked, ignoring Hank who was poking around Kamski’s room.  
“No, that’s the thing. All of my tests come back negative.” Chloe looked at the lump on the bed, a silent sigh escaped her lips.  
“Perhaps I hope you could figure it out.” Chloe sat down at the edge of the bed, a hand resting on Kamski.  
Connor simply nodded, he tried various things. Scanning Kamski, taking samples but nothing, his system alerting him of an unknown virus.  
“so, what is it?” Hank piped up, he was griping a photograph of Kamski and… detective Reed? Connor couldn’t tell from where he was standing.  
“I don’t know.” Connor felt a wave of emotions. Confusion, fear, maybe disappointment. Chloe sent him a reassuring look, she placed her hands back in her lap.  
“Hank should be careful, it could be contagious” Chloe said softly.  
Hank seemed to stiffen. He put the frame back down on the dresser, dust seemed to rise from this. Kamski’s place was a mess. Dusty and dark, obviously cleaning wasn’t one of Chloe’s main priorities.   
“The symptoms seem to include: Delusions, high fever, uncontrollable emotions and fatigue.” Chloe said “they start suddenly, you start off cranky, and soon you see things that aren’t there. Yelling and fighting off those who try to help and suddenly he just became like this. He doesn’t respond to my calls anymore” Chloe’s voice trailed off, she was still looking at Hank, who had gone pale.  
“Ya think it’s contagious?” He muttered, and Connor sighed “probably, but you’ll be fine. We’ll be on our way.” He took Hank’s hand, muttering a bye to Kamski as they exited the room. Connor looked around the dark. Hank couldn’t see that well in the dark, they served discarded books and sculptures before leaving the home.  
Once again the snow blared across the field. Connor went to the car, Hank got in too.   
“this is bad.” He simply said.  
Connor sighed, he felt useless, but he would tame the ocean, control its salty abyss.  
Waves would rule the world.


End file.
